It Will Be Okay Bella
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Bella has a little bit of rebel in her but hardly ever shows it. When it is time for her yearly physical checkup, she tries to put up a fight. Will Edward and Carlisle let her get away with it? Read to find out. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella has a little bit of rebel in her but hardly ever shows it. When it is time for her yearly physical checkup, she tries to put up a fight. Will Edward and Carlisle let her get away with it?**

**I was laying in bed and I couldn't sleep. I thought up of this story. I am going to try and make it like my other story Bella's Fear. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**TwilightRocksYourSocks**

Chapter 1 Bella's POV

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock go off. It couldn't be 8:00 already? It seems like I had just fallen asleep. I didn't sleep well at all, because the night before it was pouring down rain, and the rain was hitting the windows, and the wind was howling around the house. I didn't get to sleep till almost 5:30 this morning. Then my blasted alarm clock goes off. Ugh.

My hand unwillingly left the warm covers and started to look for the alarm clock. Of course I couldn't find it at first because my hand kept knocking things over off my nightstand. After a minute of searching, my hand found the clock and turned it off. I put my hand back under the covers and snuggled further for warmth and comfort.

I didn't want to get out of bed. For two reasons. The first reason, it was freezing in my room, and all I wanted was to stay warm under the covers, and the second reason was because I had to go to the hostipal to get my physical checkup from Carlisle. I hate anything to do with hospitals, needles, and doctors, but Carlisle and my boyfriend Edward convinced me to go and get my checkup since I hadn't had one in over a year.

Knowing that I couldn't get back to sleep, I got out of my warm bed. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans, and a cute shirt to go with it. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water to hot. I wanted the water to help un tense my muscles. I was nervous as heck. I didn't know what they had in store for me today.

Once I turned the water on, I took off my pajamas and I climbed into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my muscles. I didn't realize I was so tense. I just stood there in the shower for at least a half an hour. Trying to calm myself down. It helped a little bit. I turned the water on and got out of the shower. I turned the water off, and grabbed a towel and dried myself off. Once I was done with that, I put my clothes on, and then I pulled my hair up to a pony tail. I felt much better.

I walked back into my room to check my phone to see if I had any messages. I got one from Edward. I clicked on it and it said: Bella, Carlisle wants you here at the house by nine so we can go to the hostipal. We will take Carlisle's car there. Try not to put up a fight with us. It's for your own good. I love you, Edward.

I groaned. Of course I would put up a fight. He was crazy to think I wouldn't. I would have to be careful thought if I did try and put up a fight, I might get in trouble. I have to think about this.

I sent him a text back saying: Edward, I just got out of the shower and I will leave know. Just to warn you, I didn't get to sleep till 5:30 this morning cause of the storm last night. I am a bit cranky, and I just might put up a fight. See you soon, Bella. I clicked the send button.

I grabbed my phone, and keys, and went down stairs to get my jacket. When I got my jacket, I went out the door.

Just my luck, it was raining. Could this day get any worse? I was so not in the mood today for this weather, and not to mention hospitals, needles, and doctors.

I got in my truck and turned it on. I quickly turned on the heater because it was freezing in my truck and I wanted to get warm. Once I got the heater going, I pulled out of the driveway, and headed towards the Cullen's house.

A half an hour later, I was pulling up into the driveway. It looked like the rest of the family was out. It looked like it was just me, Edward, and Carlisle.

I turned off the truck, and took my time getting out. Once I got out, I slowly made my way to the door and went in.

"Bella, I thought I heard you pull up." Edward said. He wrapped me in a hug and kissed me.

"Edward, do I have to go? You and Carlisle both know how much I am afraid of hostipal, please? Can't we stay here?" I begged him.

Edward took my face with his fore finger and thumb, and looked at me. "I'm afraid so Bella. We just want you to be safe, healthy, and happy. It shouldn't take too long. Only if you put up a fight with us."

I buried my head in his shoulders. " Will I have to get shots?"

"That is up to Carlisle. He has to see how far behind you are on your shots." Edward said.

" With my luck, I will have to get at least three." I said.

Edward chuckled. "We shall see my dear Bella."

Just then, Carlisle came down from his office. " I thought I heard you to talking."

"Bella is really nervous about today. She doesn't want to go to the hostipal." Edward told me.

"Bella, there is nothing to be scared of. I will be giving your checkup, and I won't hurt you. Everything will be fine." Carlisle tried to comfort me.

"Do, I have to get shots?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Carlisle said.

Carlisle said to Edward "Are you about ready?"

"Yes, let me just go grab my phone." Edward said. He left the room.

Carlisle was looking at me with a worried look. I know what he was thinking. He was thinking if I was going to make a run for it. I looked at him with an innocent face. I knew that if I ran from them, I might get in trouble later. Right now, all I wanted to do was go home.

Just as Edward came back downstairs, I quickly made a mad dash to the door. Edward saw me and with his vampire speed, he stopped me and picked me up.

"Edward Anthony Masan Cullen, put me down know." I said.

"No, you're just making this harder on yourself." Edward said.

Carlisle just looked at me and gave a smirk on his face. "Thanks for the help Carlisle."

"Anytime Bella. Edward is right. It's for your own good." Carlisle said.

Carlisle grabbed his keys and we walked out the door, with Edward carrying me like a sack of potatoes.

**Here is the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it. Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you for all the favorite author alerts/story alerts/and the reviews. I think this might be another popular story like Bella's Fear. Not bad for writing a story at 11:30 at night, and then posting it on Fan Fiction. **

**Yes, Edward and Carlisle understand Bella's fear. They are only trying to help her though.**

Chapter 2 Bella's POV

"Edward, Anthony, Masan, Cullen, put me down right this instant." I screeched at him. I was pounding my fists on the back of him, but of course that did nothing. The most damage it will do was give me bruises on my hands later, that I will regret. I didn't care though at this point, I just wanted him to put me down.

"Not a chance my dear Bella." Edward told me. I turned myself around from where he was holding me, and I glared at him.

"Carlisle, please make him put me down." I asked him. I gave him my best puppy dog face I could manage and batted my eyes lashes at him. Of course that didn't work this time.

"Bella, why are you making this more difficult?" Carlisle asked. He ran a hand through his slick golden hair.

"Because you both know how much hospitals scare me. Not to mention doctors, and needles." I said.

Carlisle looked at me and raised an eyebrow up. "Do you think I would hurt you Bella?"

I looked at him in surprise. Instantly regretting on what I said about being afraid of hospitals.

In the meantime, Edward was still holding me, like I weighed nothing but a light feather.

"Sorry Carlisle, I know you won't hurt me. I trust you more than any other doctor." I told him. That wasn't a lie. I was telling the truth.

"If you're sure. I could get another doctor to do your physical." Carlisle said.

I answered with a quick no.

Carlisle smiled in relief. I don't think I would do any better with another doctor giving me my physical.

"Can we please get in the car know?" Edward begged me.

"Can you put me down?" I asked him.

"Will you try and not run away if I put you down." Edward said.

He was testing me. I decided to lie.

"No, I promise I won't run away." I told him.

Edward looked at me with a curious look. "Alright, I am going to put you down, and don't even think about running to your truck."

As soon as he put me down, I waited for a second while Carlisle and Edward were talking. That is when I decided to make a break for it. I took off at full speed running towards my truck. Of course Carlisle and Edward saw me and Edward growled and grabbed me by the arms to stop me.

"You promised Bella." Edward said.

"I did." I said. I had my arms across my chest.

"Bella, if you don't stop this, there will be consequences young lady." Uh oh. Carlisle sounded mad.

" Like what?" I said. I was totally testing him know. Lets see how far I could go.

"You will get a spanking for starters, and then I will have you in my office writing a hundred times I will not run away." Carlisle said.

At first I didn't say anything. Sure, I have seen him mad before, and I have gotten in trouble with him in the past, but I was going push my limits.

"Your punishment will start as soon as we get back to the house. In my office. If you make this anymore difficult then it already is, it might just get worse." He warned me.

I was starting to get scared, but I took off running towards my truck again. This time I looked back, and I saw that Edward and Carlisle both had a furious look on their faces. Edward grabbed me again and brought me to Carlisle.

"Punishment. Later. My office." Carlisle said through gritted teeth.

"Edward, get her in the car please." Carlisle sighed.

Edward somehow managed to get me in the car, even though I struggled. Their was no way I could win or get out of this one.

Edward strapped me down, and that is when I gave up on trying to escape. I just glared at him as he buckled my seatbelt.

"Stay put. Your in enough trouble already." Edward sighed.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere." I said.

Edward closed the door and climbed into the front passenger seat. He closed the door, and buckled himself in. Carlisle got in as well and closed the door and buckled in.

"Are we all set?" He asked.

"Yes."

" I brought you a surprise." Edward told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said.

I saw him take out a c.d. and put in the c.d. player. He pushed play and on came my lullaby that he had made for me when we first meet. I gave him a small smile.

"I am hoping it will calm you down for the time being." Edward said.

"It is. For know." I said.

I gave a little yawn. Edward gave a soft chuckle. " It looks like your attempts to escape has tired you out my sweet Bella, go to sleep and I will wake you when we get to the hostipal."

I didn't argue their. I pulled my legs to my chest, and leaned against the cool window pane.

Carlisle backed out the car out of the driveway, and the last thing I heard him mutter was " This will be a long afternoon Edward."

That is when I fell asleep.

**Uh Oh…It looks like Bella has gone to far and pushed Carlisle's buttons. I know Carlisle isn't Bella's father, but I remember my friend telling me that Bella did think of Carlisle and Esme as her parent's. So, that is why I am going to have Carlisle punish her when they get home. I just thought I would point that out. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't think I am going to have Bella get spanked after all. I think she had enough of a hard time for one day. With her spraining her ankle and all. I think I'll let her off the hook! What do you guys think?**

Chapter 3: BPOV 

I felt the car come to a stop. We couldn't be their already. It seems like we just left the house. There was no way we could be there. But then it again it was the Cullen's driving and they drive FAST! I mean so fast that they drive over the speed limit. I'm surprised they have never been pulled over before.

I felt the car engine turn off and I heard Carlisle and Edward unbuckle their seat belt.

"I hate to wake her up." Edward said.

"Me too. But we must." Carlisle sighed.

I felt somebody shaking me. I think it was Edward. I tried to ignore it. He put his hand on my knee and was shaking me gently.

"Wake up love. We are here." Edward said.

I slapped his hand away. I curled back up in my position. Trying to get some more sleep.

" I know your awake. It's time to get up." Carlisle said.

" Fine." I said.

I got up and unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened the car door and the next thing I knew, I felt my ankle twist in a very painful way. I fell face first onto the cement.

"Bella." Edward and Carlisle both shouted.

I hissed in pain. Clutching my poor ankle. When I touched it though, it felt swollen. Did I really twist it that bad?

" Come on. Let's get her in." Carlisle said.

Edward and Carlisle got out of the car and walked to my side of the car.

" Can you walk on it?" Asked Carlisle.

" I don't think so. It hurts so bad." I whimpered.

" We'll get it patched up." Edward said.

"Just lean on us while we walk in to the hospital." Carlisle said.

"Kay." Bella said.

Edward closed the doors and then we slowly made our way to the ER doors.

"What happened this time Bella?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"I think she broke her ankle. Is there a room open?" Carlisle asked.

"Room 10 is open." The nurse said.

"Thank you Nurse Brittany." Carlisle said.

After walking a couple of minutes, we came to a door and went in.

"Alright Bella, let's hope on up on the bed shall we?" Carlisle said.

"We? Don't you mean me?" I asked.

Edward looked at me with a warning look. I sighed. Today was just not going well for me.

Carlisle and Edward helped me on the bed. Edward was right by me the whole time.

Carlisle walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Then walked back over to me.

" Can I see your ankle Bella?" He asked me.

I nodded. I let him take my ankle. I flinched and whimpered because it hurt really bad when he touched it.

" It looks like it might be a bad sprain. Nothing to serious." Carlisle said.

" I'll get the wraps so I can wrap it up. Then we will get on with why we came here." Carlisle finished.

I whimpered and put my head on Edwards shoulder. He was stroking my hair.

"You're going to be just fine. It should heal up in a few days." Edward promised me.

"I hope your right." Bella said.

"Here is some ice to put on your ankle. Let that sit there for awhile to let the swelling to go down. Then I'll wrap it up." Carlisle said.

He handed me the bag of ice.

"I'll hold it for you love." Edward said. He sat on the stool and held the ice pack for me on my ankle.


End file.
